Forgotten Fragments
by MickeytheMouse
Summary: When searching the world, back to the most feudal times, even a meticulous scholar might find it difficult to unearth every truth. Since the closing of the well it seems history itself was rewritten. Still, even fate cannot erase every fragment completely


**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the characters of Rumiko Takahashi, nor the wondrous world she has created. 

**A/N:** Originally posted on LiveJournal for the community, Feudal Tales on 02.22.08. There is a chance this one shot will be continued and expanded in the future, but for now I shall label it as "complete."

- - - - - - - - - -

**Forgotten Fragments**

_While searching the world, back to the most feudal of times, even a meticulous scholar might find it difficult to unearth certain truths. Truth had been rewritten so countlessly after the age of demons that even those who themselves lived it, soon eventually forgot. _

_It would be rewritten that a human girl never came to surpass time— such fragments of the past were enlisted merely to storybooks. Never would the human race remember the day a demon lord found himself in favor of a human he was not meant to have. Still, even fate could not erase every fragment... completely._

- - - - -

She knew he was there again. Sesshoumaru had taken to watching her of late and for the life of her, Kagome couldn't figure out why. He never said anything to her, just watched her from a distance. Well, today she was going to confront him. She was going to find out what he found so fascinating that he had her under close watch all the time at least that was what Kagome hoped as she grumbled into the cardboard box, grabbing out one more trinket for shelving in her grandfather's shop.

"Grandpa!" her voice reverberated through the piles of inventory. Struggling through the new shipments and stacking them was hard enough (especially when the old man packed them. Kagome could remember several times the boxes had toppled, leaving her crushed underneath) but finding her, jiichan was a task unfitting of her patience.

Kagome's teeth grit when she felt eyes on her again, undoubtedly from that same man. Honestly, every time she would come and spend the weekend to work at the shrine shop he would always be outside watching her— she was unsure at times whether it angered or freaked her out more. "Grandpa!" her voice lifted once more, her face even redder and even more unladylike. Thrashing her fists against her sides, she nearly dropped the box she held tucked underneath her arm.

"What is it girl! Must you always be so noisy? I'm surprised you haven't caused all my customers to disappear and not only that, it is only a wonder the spirits have not placed a curse upon this place. With so many artifacts it would not be surprising that some disheveled ghost would haunt us. Much like that jewel you hold in your hand, the jewel of four souls, the very legend surrounding it would be enough to— are you even listening?"

"Yes, yes. You've told me the legend of the stupid jewel a thousand times!"

"And yet still I have a granddaughter that refuses to listen. Mark my words, Kagome, one day fate will surprise you and you'll find yourself wishing you had listened to my tales enough to recall them."

"If you say so, Grandpa. Now tell me where I can put these plastic Shikons before my arm falls off," _and__before Sesshoumaru disappears again before I give him a piece of my mind_, she added silently to herself.

The elderly man sighed heavily and let a lone hand pass through his beard. "Just arrange them up by the storefront. There's an empty slot for them there." He left, muttering behind him, questioning why he even bothered and why he was not fortunate enough to have grandchildren that appreciated him.

Kagome grinned despite herself as she loaded a few more boxes into her waiting hands before remembering Sesshoumaru. Taking a quick glance out the window she cursed. "Drat, he's already gone." Heaving a sigh, Kagome maneuvered her way past the towers of inventory yet to be sorted, mumbling to herself, much like her grandfather had done. "Stupid, pompous males... always following me around. Is it too much to ask for him to at least say 'hello' once in a while?" she screamed at the ceiling.

Sesshoumaru had been coming to the shop quite profusely, as of late, and had found himself in Grandpa's favor the moment he spouted his insight on certain artifacts. Grandpa's eyes would glaze with joy each time he could discuss 

the validity of an ancient rune or the importance and history of a dragon crest or crescent moon emblem with someone who seemed to show appreciation. It seemed to Kagome that she was the only one he paid no heed to other than his cold, calculating looks, as she would be busy about her work. It seemed to Kagome that she was the sole person to see him for what he was. Grandpa saw him as a wealthy customer, perhaps even a famous antique dealer that would raise his humble shop to fame, but Kagome saw the way his eyes wavered over each object and the way his lips formed a thin line at each 'piece of junk' he was shown. Only once did the girl see his eyes shine with interest and that was along the topic of swords.

It seemed that despite the man's rough, businessman-like exterior he was an excellent swordsman and Kagome held that with no surprise the amount of times she had stared at his forearms tightening against the cloth of his coat. Each and every time he had caught her starring. His eyes would glitter with amusement and he would smirk, almost devilishly at her. Kagome almost wished he would say something in regard to, 'like what you see?' as the other men did when they saw her. It always disgusted her, but what disgusted her more was the fact he had said nothing— needed to say nothing. He knew how to question her with his eyes and she knew that he was the only male she had ever, would ever find herself in the midst of starring at. Perhaps she was as much of his shadow as he was hers at times. She wished desperately that he did not interest her so and seemingly without merit. If only he would make a sexist, arrogant remark, then she could just write him off like she had the others.

Arranging the last bauble in place, so that she was satisfied, Kagome finally felt the grasp of relaxation reach her. She would only need to stay an hour more before her shift could be considered complete. Lifting her ear to the side she heard the recognizable bell, which meant that yet another customer had finally arrived. Being near the rear of the shop, Kagome had no care of who it was, instead she saw this as her chance to sneak a nap or perhaps examine that very same scroll she had begun reading the previous day. Something about it had intrigued her; something about it had urged her to hide it from any customer's eye so that she could continue reading. She felt so fickle and petty for doing so, but something about it made her uncomfortable and shiver. Something in the text she read seemed almost familiar.

Hearing the exuberant voice of her grandfather, Kagome felt confident that for a time he would be distracted. Placing the boxes out of her path neatly, she edged over to a dusty corner shelf, and removed the scroll of parchment she had tucked between, _Japan: A History in Basket Weaving_, a thick, moldy text Kagome was assured no one would find interest in, and the shelf wall.

"Now, where was I?" Her finger and eyes scanned the written text, which read more like a fable than recorded historical fact. "... And so the priestess fell at the foot of the demon, the strange jewel bursting from her body..." Her face cringed in dissatisfaction; "No, that's not it. I've already read that. Ah, here it is."

She grinned playfully as her back rode against the shelf as she slunk down to her knees, her school uniform, riding just a hair against the grain.

"... After unsheathing the fang, the priestess turned to see the demon dog above her. She cowered in fear and anger as it looked upon her coldly. The demon had been watching the woman from the moment she had begun traveling with its brother and selfishly saw the priestess as an obstacle." Kagome looked up from the parchment, a slight shiver running through her spine. _'Just like Sesshoumaru,'_ was all her mind could ponder, but with a laugh she quickly flung the idea from her head. "I'm just being silly. It's only a story after all. It's not like Sesshoumaru's really a demon, though he sure can act like it sometimes," she mumbled.

Eyes glancing back, Kagome continued to read. "The demon only saw the woman as an obstacle. The woman had foolishly angered both the demon and the gods by pulling out the sacred sword. To commit such an act was to insult the god of the moon himself as well as his two demon sons. The eldest of the brothers cried out a mournful howl as he came at the woman. 'Let me rid the world of this human brother and we shall feast on her flesh to our victory.'"

Kagome paused in confusion. Something about the tale didn't seem quite right. For some reason she would have thought the event to have happened differently than that, but then what did she know?

"The brother refused and so, in glee, the demon dog looked upon the woman and rode his long tongue along his fangs. Lifting his claws above her, ready to strike, the demon--"

"Enjoying our break, are we Miss Higurashi?"

Immediately, Kagome shoved the scroll behind her, inwardly cursing at his sudden appearance. Surely he had not seen it, had he? Kagome asked herself, knowing full well her eyes were pandering under his gaze.

"Have you found what you were looking for, sir?" She stressed the honorific, ignoring his smirk of amusement.

"I heard rumor you have had some new stock added. I would like to inspect it."

Kagome sighed slowly, the courage she had been working up earlier fizzing out as she sadly nodded and led him to the boxes she had entered earlier. One by one, she showed him the items until finally he had turned each away with a rank scowl upon his visage.

It was times like this that the man truly bothered her.

Flicking a stray strand of hair from his face, Sesshoumaru leaned up against the shelf behind him. His gaze grew intense and Kagome found herself squirming beneath him. Why did this man inflict such a reaction out of her? She had barely had any interaction between him and yet it was as if there was some predestined fear that erupted each time he glanced at her. With each time she saw him, the feeling grew as did the untold anger resulting from the fact that she could explain no part of it.

When he had first walked into the shop that fateful day he had the unconscious gaze of one seeing an old acquaintance again after years of absence, unseen along the street.

Even now, she could feel his gaze turning sensual and whether it was just to irk her or not, it did all the same. The small-framed woman leapt to her feet, her finger prodding assuredly at the male's chest.

"Just what is your problem? You stalk me, you're always watching me and you have the nerve to even question what I do with my life!"

"Is it not better to have one that I can look to, day after day?"

Sesshoumaru heard the familiar bell of yet another customer entering the shop and felt assured the conversation could resume. He now had the assurance that he could fulfill the motion he had been attempting ever since the first time he had seen her after so many centuries.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean? I do have a life, Sesshoumaru!"

His eyes flickered into annoyance. "You are truly foolish if you wish me to believe you have forgotten."

"Forgotten what?" Kagome's eyes twitched in confusion and Sesshoumaru seemed distant for a moment, allowing Kagome to temporarily escape to the front of the shop. Sesshoumaru remained where he had been when he heard her cheery voice call out to an unseen figure. Only when the conversation seemed to turn confrontational did he make his way to the counter.

"I'm sorry sir, that sword has been in my family's possession for as long as I can remember. It's not for sale."

"Girl, this sword is worth more than you can possibly imagine. I can offer you twice what it is worth, no questions asked."

"Perhaps you do not understand. I repeat," Kagome insisted a frown quickly covering her features, her hand gripping tightly to the rusted sheath, "the sword is not for sale. If it were up to my own personal opinion I would gladly sell you this rusted piece of junk, but my grandfather who owns the shop is especially attached to it."

"Perhaps you do not understand, I will—"

The sound of metal hit the counter as both customer and Kagome jumped at the sudden movement of Sesshoumaru's hand and arm came to block the man's grasp of the sword. "The girl has made her point. Unless you consent to continue on your way in the shop and find some other junk to engage your interest, I _suggest_ you leave."

Poison seemed to spit from his mouth and Kagome gazed at him from behind in wonder. Her eyes flickered to his left arm, curiously. Why did it seem strange to her? Why did she keep looking for some strange mark along his skin?

"Now then…" Kagome could feel the sword slip from her grasp thanks to Sesshoumaru, once the man had left in a huff.

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm taking my prize." Kagome looked wide-eyed into his face, expecting some coarse, smug look about his face, yet saw nothing. He was serious.

"I already made it clear that the sword is not for sale!"

Still staring at her stiffly, Sesshoumaru reached again for the sword. "I don't believe I ever said I would be paying for it… miko" Kagome instantly grasped the sword as if life depended on it and Sesshoumaru released it as if he had been burned.

"What did you say?"

"There's no use pretending the past did not happen, young miko. You cannot escape what has already happened forever."

Kagome huddled the sword against her chest, re-wrapping it and swiftly walking back to the storage corner of the back. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

No longer able or willing to take it, Sesshoumaru thrust his arms at her, trapping her against himself and the wall behind her. "You will cease this nonsense miko. You cannot convince me that you have forgotten everything." He slyly approached her ear to whisper, enjoying the shiver his closeness provoked. No, she had not forgotten. "I have seen the glimmers of recognition in your eyes and even now you know there is something familiar about me." Cupping his arm around her waist, Sesshoumaru whispered lower now that Kagome had stopped her struggling. He could hear her bated breaths and could feel the way her chest beat against his own. "—about this."

Words ran dry from Kagome's mouth, as she looked up at him once his heat backed away from her. Her eyes flicked back to the scroll and momentarily Kagome sworn she could see the shape of a crescent upon Sesshoumaru's forehead as his eyes intensely watched her, waiting.

Flickers of a man in red came to her mind and a figure much like the man before her, his hair longer and clothed regally meshed together as her fingers found the small trinket in her pocket. Pulling it out, she eyed it curiously. "The… jewel?" she whispered.

Without waiting any longer, Sesshoumaru made his way to the front, sword in hand. "I shall be taking my leave then, little miko."

"W—wait!" was all Kagome could muster, arm outstretched and her eyes hazed in confusion. The images that flashed in her mind and the familiarity of it all unnerved her— never before had such a feeling urged such confliction into her mind.

He merely nodded. "Fear not, I shall take good care of the sword. He would have wanted it this way, I believe."

Rushing forward until she dared no closer, Kagome allowed fear to truly shine in her eyes. "Who… _are_ you?"

He grinned. "I shall see you again soon, Kagome." With that he left, the bell ringing in Kagome's ear, droned out with her own thoughts. What were these fragments? How did he continue to know so much about her and what plagued her? Who exactly was he; both now and whatever past fate seemed to wish to hide from her?

It had been rewritten that a human girl never came to surpass time and the myth known as the Shikon Jewel melted away into just that. The human race failed to remember the day a demon lord found himself in favor of a human he was not meant to have. Yet, not every fragment had been forgotten. Fate had failed, much to a demon's satisfaction.


End file.
